1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gardening tools and more specifically to weeding tools that are used for digging up and removing weeds by the root.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs for removing weeds from the ground; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,348, 4,281,866, 4,630,366, 4,016,876 and 6,505,869.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,348, a weed puller is disclosed having a handle with a V-shaped weed engagement notch extending from one end. A foot engagement portion extends from the weed notch allowing the user to hold the device in position and then with the handle move in a rocking manner to pull the weed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,866 shows a weed puller and ejector in which a V-shaped slot extends from an elongated handle with an ejector element deployable therein from a remote spring urged plunger.
A weed cutting and extracting tool is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,366 wherein an adjustable handle is illustrated having a flat retaining spring with a blade that holds the weed after it is cut.
A weed extractor can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,876 in which a bit portion defines a weed engagement jaw that is selectively closed by remote handle and spring urged pivot arm.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,869 describes a combination weeding tool in which a rod attachment has multiple attachment fulcrum allowing for a single weed extraction lifting blade and multiple tined rake deployable about the fulcrum ring.